


Web-Slinger and Jade Amazon

by Cornholio4



Category: Avengers (Comics), She-Hulk, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, also on FanFiction, some slight sex references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 09:59:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A oneshot about the lives of Spider-Man and She-Hulk up to when they get married.





	Web-Slinger and Jade Amazon

Jennifer Walters knew when it was that changed her life forever. It was when she was a young lawyer and on the orders of a crime boss who was going to be testified against due to her client, she had been near fatally shot. She needed a blood transfusion or she would not have made it.

Her cousin Bruce Banner had been with her and it was his blood she was transfused with. However he was known as the gamma radiated force of nature known as the Hulk. Once she recovered she realized at will she could change herself into a female Hulk but with her in control. Instead of an out of control beast, her Hulk form made her taller and gave her the form and physique that could make some female bodybuilders jealous.

It also made her more confident and so she used it for her life now. It made her more confident at her job as an attorney and she began going out partying and getting around like a female Tony Stark. She also became a hero known as She Hulk and would become a member of both the Fantastic Four and the Avengers.

She had been a lot since then. Including almost being married to the supervillain known as the Mole Man (she was so glad that she did not go through with it) and having a black mark on her reputation for sleeping around when a displaced alternate universe counterpart had slept with supervillain known as the Juggernaut. One of the sure fire ways to get her furious was to bring that up.

However her sleeping around days was now over, since she was a taken woman. Okay she had been a taken woman for a while and her sleeping around stopped since them but now it was official due to the gold ring on her finger.

To think she was now with the younger scrawny street vigilante hero known as Spider-Man, okay it was his secret alter ego Peter Parker that she was married to but still.

She did not think much of Spider-Man when she first heard of him but when he joined the Avengers she gained some more respect of him. She found out his identity when he revealed it to the other Avengers. Other the years of working eachother she warmed up to him and she found herself finding him amusing.

They got to know eachother until about 3 years ago he had asked her on their first date and she surprised herself by accepting. She found herself growing more attached to him and to her surprise once at his apartment he had asked for her to show him how she looked as a normal human.

Not many dates were interested in seeing her as normal Jennifer as hardly anyone separated Jennifer and She-Hulk, not even her. Because it was not like Bruce and the Hulk being two separate personalities in the bodies, She-Hulk was just her with a confidence boost.

She agreed and was surprised when he had whispered to her “you’re beautiful, whatever you look like Jenny.” He pulled her into a kiss which she soon returned and soon broke apart.

She then gave him a sly smile and hugged him while turning back into her She-Hulk form. She laughed when he was screaming that she was going to break him in half.

When it came time for him to propose, Peter barely had enough time to finish asking before he was pulled into a hug and kiss.

At the wedding their fellow Avengers were in attendance along with Peter’s Aunt May. They could get away with it due to the fact that Jennifer was a known Avenger and that they would be there for Jennifer.

After it was done she embarrassed him by being the one who was picking him up bridal style to the wedding car. That night in their hotel room she had to laugh at how red his cheeks were when she started unzipping her wedding dress.

She had to assure him that they would take it slow until he grew more comfortable. Especially when she had went to her human form for their first night together as husband and wife.

 

*PB*  
Peter Parker knew when his life started getting weird: it was at the science exhibit a week after he turned fifteen when he was bitten by that spider which gave him all those powers. Then after an unfortunate incident that he did not intervene that led to the death of his Uncle Ben (he felt like he had told that story to himself and to others so many times), he had become the super powered vigilante Spider-Man.

He had to deal with being a superhero, it interfering with his life at school and at home as well as keeping it from his Aunt May. It was after his High School graduation where he was approached by Tony Stark and the Avengers about him getting an internship at Stark Industries as well as membership into the Avengers.

When he first got to the Avengers Mansion, he recognized many heroes he had teamed up with before and was quite red with the beautiful female Avengers there. He was filled with dread and awestruck when he first met the beautiful and smart She Hulk herself Jennifer Walters. Her size easily towering over her.

He actually got used to be around the heroes and after teaming up he actually got to know Jennifer. Despite her reputation as a party girl who liked to sleep around, he found her to be a caring woman who liked to make jokes like he did and took her job as an attorney quite seriously. Especially since she had to work with known super villains in her job.

He eventually after a few years managed to ask her out with them getting closer. One day he had decided to pop the question.

It took some time to settle this out, since they had to be careful not act like they were anything but teammates when they were out as Avengers due to Peter’s secret identity. Plus anyone after Peter or her Aunt May when it would be widely known that he was married to the She Hulk.

Well it was now after the honeymoon and now being a married scientist in his late twenties, Peter could happily say that he was happy with his life. It was the end of his first day back at the Stark Labs he was working at and was greeted by his beautiful wife.

She was dressed in her black business suit and skirt; her hair tied up in a ponytail and had a smirk on her. Jennifer Walters-Parker asked how his day had been as they were walking arm in arm.

“I had to deal with my colleagues telling me they were surprised I survived the honeymoon or asking if I will have to deal with green skinned toddlers who could bench press couches when I become a father....” Peter drawled earning a chuckle from Jennifer. They had thought about becoming parents after they were engaged but thought they had plenty of time to worry about that.

“Give it time and soon they will tire out on asking about our married life.” Jennifer told him with a smile.

“Well we can get home and I can spend some time with my Jenny.” Peter said with a flirty voice and Jennifer chuckled at the use of the pet name he had begun using when they started dating.

They both had their weird lives joined together and they wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope the Spidey X She Hulk stories will never die out as they are quite rare other than the lemon one shots out there. What do you think of these story ideas I plan to use:
> 
> A story based on Days of Future Past and Secret Empire: Word War III has been going on between the forces of HYDRA run by Supreme HYDRA Steve Rogers who had taken control of the US and the forces of Wakanda led by King T’Challa featuring the Superheroes who stand against the HYDRA Empire and the countries that refuse to surrender to HYDRA. After watching his HYDRA followers and High Council act with malicious intent and evil has been questioned the cause he believed to be fighting for since his childhood plus if his memories are actually real. After finding the married couple and members of T’Challa’s Avengers, Spider-Man and She Hulk, he decided to use his completed Cosmic Cube to send their memories back before his takeover so their past selves can find them and work to stop the War as well as save Steve from himself.
> 
> Plus a story of the Marvel and DC universes colliding into one and where Spider-Man and a female DC heroine have found in this new timeline that they are married. Can they deal with it while dealing with the slow new memories of their time together in this timeline? Candidates would include Wonder Woman, Supergirl and Starfire.


End file.
